


When Not Talking Says Everything

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mohinder's fingers hovered over the phone for what felt like forever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Not Talking Says Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Not Talking Says Everything  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** Heroes  
>  **Pairing:** Matt/Mohinder  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** _Mohinder's fingers hovered over the phone for what felt like forever._  
>  **Spoilers:** Set after tonight's episode, though I'm not sure there are spoilers as such...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All things Heroes belong to Tim Kring and... er, other people who are definitely not me.

Mohinder's fingers hovered over the phone for what felt like forever. He watched the tremors running through his hand, thought the same tremors might fill his voice if he spoke.

His hand curled around the receiver and he watched himself pick it up as if someone else were doing it. Even when no other thought would come, it was second nature to dial his own phone number.

His stomach churned as it rang and Mohinder had to fight himself to keep from hanging up before the first ring had even ended.

 _It's late,_ his mind told him. _They're asleep. Safe and asleep._

"Hello?" Matt didn't sound as if he'd just been woken up, and he'd picked up on the second ring.

"Matthew?" Mohinder's voice didn't shake, but it nearly broke. He shouldn't have called, should have just gone home and... And what? Did he really believe he'd be able to keep this a secret? Maybe the... events themselves, but could he just pretend something huge hadn't happened to him? Pretend he hadn't... pretend that and have Matt believe him?

"Yeah, Mohinder. Are you all right?" There was a tremor in Matt's voice as well, and Mohinder felt his forehead furrow.

"Yes. Are you?"

Silence. Mohinder knew that if something had happened to Molly, Matt would have called right away. Whatever had happened, it had been to Matt. But he was home. He was whole, or he wouldn't have been home.

"Yeah," Matt said, but Mohinder didn't believe him. "Everything's... fine."

"Here, too," Mohinder said, knowing Matt would understand.

"That's... yeah." Matt sounded like his voice was as close to breaking as Mohinder's, the words weak, breathy around the edges.

"Tell me this gets easier," Mohinder said, speaking at the same time that Matt said, "Does it get easier?"

Silence again. Mohinder's mind spun with the possibilities, with the thought of what could happen, of what could have made Matt so unsure. It wasn't strange for Mohinder not to know, but Matt...

"I don't know what's right anymore," Matt said, and it sounded as if something inside him was breaking, the words tumbling out in a rush of confusion and hurt.

"I'm coming home, Matthew." Mohinder said, and his small sigh of relief at speaking those words was echoed by Matt over two-thousand miles away.


End file.
